A Tale of Taka
by Inspiration angel
Summary: My version of Taka/Scar's past. Hated by his father, Taka desperately wishes for his father's approval only to be brushed aside. Taka, of course, always gets his revenge though.


Authors Note: This is my first posted fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. Obviously if you're reading a Lion King fanfiction you are awesome. So read on and let me know what you think please!

I am Taka son of Ahadi, brother of Mufasa. You I'm sure know me by my more colorful moniker, Scar. I am also quite sure that you believe me to be evil. However, have you ever asked yourself how I came to be who I am, I was not born evil nor am I. As surprising as this may be to you Mufasa is the evil one he is the one you should blame. He ruined my life, he gave me my scar. How, you ask, for I realize all of this must be hard to believe I assure you, however, it is the truth.

I remember it like it was yesterday, we were only cubs then. We were also the best of friends. Of course we had our quarrels, how could we not when father was always pestering us about the next king of the Pride Lands. Although he never even really considered me. Mufasa was the eldest, I was never even meant to be born as father was always sure to remind me. Mother was different though she favored me over Mufasa, perhaps because we were so alike. Ahadi never cared for me, never even wanted me in his presence.

"He loves you more than me. He doesn't even like me," The young cub told his older brother.

"That's not true, Taka. He just wants me to know how to care for the Pride Lands and he's afraid you'll be jealous like his brothers were," Mufasa replied.

Taka looked at his brother skeptically, "You know that isn't it Mufasa, he hates me."

The elder of two didn't reply only shifted and closed his eyes for bed. This was the first time Taka truly believed his words. The cub's father truly did hate him and his brother knew it.

I never cared much what my father thought of me but when he always approved of Mufasa it of course bothered me, if only in the slightest.

As I mentioned before it was Mufasa's fault I received my so called 'nickname'. We were young still, teens I suppose we could be called. I was looking for approval from my father as I had throughout my cub years. It didn't matter what he thought, I just wanted some type of approval. So I did what I thought would get me the approval I so wished for.

"Taka, we can't do that it's a death sentence," Mufasa told me.

"The hyenas won't expect it. We can finally take over the Shadow Lands, just as father wants," I reasoned.

"You have a point but we can't do it alone Taka we're not strong enough. Why don't you tell father your plan."

"You know as well as I do that if it comes from me he'll never listen."

Mufasa nodded but was still apprehensive. "It'll be fine brother, all we really have to do is scout out the land and see if we can attack."

"I suppose we can do that," Mufasa decided.

I grinned happily. Father would finally notice me it would no longer just be Mufasa. Although I will never be king I'll still have a chance at greatness.

We made our way to the Shadow Lands. Our bodies pressed lowly to the ground, we were hidden by the tall grass the surrounded the lands.

"This way, brother. We can get in undetected this way," I whispered

Mufasa however always being the one to make rash decisions could hear something whimpering.

"You don't want to eat me, too many bones not enough meat," said a squeaky voice.

We could just barely see a bird a magnificent blue colored bird.

"We should help it," Mufasa stated simply like it was easy. It however was far from it.

"Brother, we can't just go in and save it. We can do far more for others if we can find a safe way in," I reasoned.

Mufasa would hear none of it, and stupidly lunged towards the hyenas that were just about to throw the bird into a stew. The hyenas were caught by surprise, but with this being their home lands were ready to fight back. I realize now my mistake was trying to save the idiot. I loved him though and couldn't watch the hyenas kill him and so I ran forward. The fight didn't last long.

The leader of these particular hyenas was unnaturally fierce and large. I attacked him when I saw him lunge for Mufasa. A stupid mistake. He bit at my throat and face. One of his dangerous canines slid across my right eye, leaving a deep gash. Seemingly only seconds' later father arrived with others. The hyenas retreated into the depths of the elephant bones they resided in.

Father turned to me, an angry, hateful gaze pointed directly at me. Mufasa stood to the side the strange blue bird close by.

Fathers rumbling voice shook me to the core, "Let's go home, Mufasa. You, you pathetic excuse for a prince can stay here and rot for all I care."

"Father," Mufasa said quietly, "We can't leave Taka here, it wasn't his fault. He had a good plan I ruined it. I just wanted to save the bird, Zazu."

So that's what the useless things name was. I thought to myself as I listened to Mufasa try and defend me. Mufasa the one that ruined everything, this is his fault, father will never approve of me because of him and a pathetic bird.

"Fine," my voice was strangly calm as I interrupted their useless bickering, "I'll stay. I'll live on my own. Why should I care, you pathetic excuse for a father, a king. Make no mistake though, I will take my revenge but you father will never see it coming," throughout it all my voice stayed strong never wavering.

Ahadi looked at me seemingly surprised, shocked even, only to turn away leaving me. Mufasa looked at me desperately, "Taka you can't"

I cut him off looking into his eyes, "I am not Taka, I am no longer the son of Ahadi, or the brother of Mufasa. I am," I paused momentarily glancing at a puddle only to see the true damage of my eye it would scar I realized, "Scar. And Scar can do whatever he wants. Goodbye, Mufasa," my voice was laced with venom.

Mufasa looked truly upset, I couldn't bring myself to care this was his fault could he not see that. I looked at him with what I hoped was the most disgusted hateful face I could muster, I couldn't tell if it really was though. I didn't understand why I still cared for him, he'd ruined everything. He turned away from me, sorrow glazing his eyes over.

After they were gone a plan started to develop in my mind. A great plan, an evil plan, a perfect plan. All I needed were the hyenas. Which wouldn't be easy but it could be done if I was careful. I'd wait for night while they slept I would slip into their sleeping quarters and I would get rid of the one who scarred my eye. He was the leader, a stupid leader, one that was replaceable, by me.

The hyena was easily discarded. I suppose that I should've thought out how all the others would react but I hadn't although it was easy enough to shut them all up.

"You dare challenge me!" I roared above the yipping hyenas, "I dispatched of your leader easily enough. I've come to offer all of you a deal," my voice shifted rather easily into a clam soothing tone.

The hyenas quieted staring at me strangely. A lion offering a deal to hyenas was a strange subject I suppose. Then again it could be that they thought I was stupid, how naïve of them.

"I will one day be King of Pride Rock," I started.

"No you won't," one hyena yelled.

"Yea, Mufasa is supposed to be the next king, right Ed," another said to a very idiotic looking hyena.

I hopped down from my post on the highest rock, "What were your names," I asked in a calm condescending tone.

"I'm Shenzi," the first answered confidently, "that's Bonzia," she looked to the second, ", and the stupid one is Ed."

I looked between the three of them. They would be perfect. Easily manipulated, yes, they would do just fine. I needed a few, oh what should I call them, followers, minions, it doesn't really matter I suppose.

"You are correct," I answered in a silky sweet voice, "Mufasa is to be king. I'm sure though that you realize that I am second in line. No matter what my father does. I'm also sure that you realize that Mufasa won't be king for long."

They looked at me stupidly. I sighed dramatically, "You'll understand in time for now, though, I will ask the three of you to solely depend upon me. I will gather food for you, in exchange you will do little jobs for me now and again."

The prospect of some else getting them food seemed to be enough for them, for the agreed moments after I said it.

This all took place long ago. I was still rather young, my plan is just now reaching its peak. Father of course was, well, taken care of a rather long time ago. Only months after the three idiots swore fealty to me. It was done subtly, by a pack of hyenas, seemingly for revenge, for us trespassing. I was never suspected and those particular hyenas where taken care of.

The only thing I've ever regretted about it all was my poor mother, Uru. She was the only one who ever truly loved me. I refuse to believe that Mufasa ever did. Yet I left her there with those traitors, it's stupid to dwell on it now though. Mother has long since been dead. Enough of those traitorous thoughts, though.

The time has come for my final plan to come to pass. Mufasa has fathered a useless little hairball. There was of course a celebration one I didn't bother to show up to. For, you see Mufasa has always tried to get me to return to Pride Rock, to be his little brother again. Useless attempts really he of course realized this after some time.

After the celebration that idiotic bird showed up, Zazu was its name if I recalled correctly. It talked to me for some time about Mufasa coming to yell at me I suppose.

He entered my cave quietly and began to talk to me our conversation was brief and as always annoying, I was tired of it so I began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" he roared

I was taken aback if only for a moment. I looked back slightly, "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me," my voice was confident and unwavering.

He of course took it the wrong way as he always does. He roared challengingly running in front of me, "Is that a challenge?"

I looked up at him condescendingly, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you," I walked away from him slowly.

I basked in the sunlight outside. I was quiet proud of how I acted towards my brother. Wait, what I never thought of Mufasa as a brother. The closer it got though, to the day my plans would finally be carried out, the more I thought of how much everything had changed. He and I were once best friends and now I was to kill him. I didn't understand why that now bothered me. I suppose I'll never know, for it can no longer be changed.


End file.
